To Love An Angel
by Magnetic
Summary: Its has been years since the Titans were formed..And all the members have changed...most of all BeastBoy now Changeling..our funny little boy is now a hot man and in love with a being not of this Earth.
1. Default Chapter

I do Not own The Teen Titans...But I do Own Magnetic aka Rickeyna

Chapter 1

Magnetic: LoL "Your friends sound funny. And you guys all get to work together.You must have the best job in the world."

Chglng: "Not really, it has its good days but mostly its really hard work."

Magnetic: "You know, I never did ask you what you do for a living."

Chglng: "It's kind of hush hush stuff."

Magnetic: "You know you can trust me Jaden, I'd never tell."

Chglng: "I fight crime along with a group of my friends. Together we make up a group of teen crime fighters called The Teen Titans. Please don't tell anyone."

Magnetic: I'll make you a trade, I fight crime too.

Changeling formerly known as Beastboy sat silently in front of his laptop. He had just told this complete stranger something about himself that could ruin the lives of his friends. But somehow he didn't feel to bad about it. Something told him that Rickeyna was someone he could trust. He really could even call her a stranger she was like a best friend to him.

He had been talking to her for 3 years now and they had learned a lot about eachother. The only thing really left out was what they now did for a living. As he had just found out, they did the same thing. How did he respond to this?

Chglng: "Really. Okay then what are your powers?"

Magnetic: "How about I show you first hand?"

Confused Changeling didn't know how to reply to this. What did she mean first hand?

Chglng: "What do you mean?"

Magnetic: "How about I come visit and you can see for yourself?"

Now being a man, Changeling was tempted to say yes. Well why not? She was a woman, and a fellow crime fighter. They could chalk it up to temporary help.Getting to see her would be an added bonus.

Chnglng: "Ok when?"

As she gave Changeling the details, he realized the still had to tell his housemates about this. How well would that go over, he said his goodbyes and shut down his laptop. Walking over to his bed he passed a full length mirror on the way. Stopping to look at his reflection, he was amazed at how he had changed over the years. From a short, thin green kid with one fang. To a man one inch shy of 6 feet tall. Toned body, not bulky but strong, with long dark green hair to his shoulders.

It would seem he had grown into a hot guy. Or maybe he just grew into the looks he already had. Walking over to his bed with the grace of a panther, he slid beneath the sheets and slept dreaming of the day he would see his best friend.

A full week later as the sun hung in the sky, Changeling was freshly showered and dressed heading for the kitchen to talk to his friends/ teammates about Rickeyna, something he had been dreading to do for the past few days.

"BooYa!!" Cyborg yelled as he beat Starfire in yet another video game. She had been on a mission to best him in his natural habitat. So far it was Cyborg 10,Starfire 0.

"Hey guys." Changeling called from the door way his voice now deeper with the change that age brings. Everyone offered up a meager hello except for Robin who pointed out something to him.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to us about?" Robin winked

"What makes you think that?" He asked playing dumb.

Raven appeared from just inside the kitchen. "Hey Changeling your friend seems pretty cool for a human." Raven had changed as well as the others, she could now control her powers and she dressed much differently. She stood before him now wearing a black skirt that stopped at mid thigh, a dark purple t-shirt and apair of high heals.

He was so caught up in trying to think about what she was talking about he didn't see the person exit the kitchen behind her. "Hey who are you calling human?" Standing behind Raven was a woman of about 5 foot 1, tiger colored hair as it started black and turned red/gold. She had a curvy figure and carmel colored skin. He knew this woman.

"Magnetic?" He whispered softly.

"Hey, Jaden." Rickeyna said back

So what do you think? Questions? anything...Sorry It was Short the next one will be longer. Reviews are welcome..


	2. What Are You?

I do not own Teen Titans...but I do own Magnetic aka Rickeyna....

_Chapter 2_

Seven eyes and a robotic one followed the exchange between Changeling and the visitor. Anyone with half a brain could see how they cared about each other. They were practically melting into puddles at each others feet. The visitor was the first to speak.

"It is nice to finally meet you in the flesh Jaden, and what nice flesh it is. You didn't do yourself justice when you were describing what you looked like." Rickeyna smiled as Jaden turned slightly darker at the comment.

"It's nice to meet you to, I had no idea you were- were..." Changeling was surprised to hear his sentence being finished for him by Cyborg.

"Going to be here to early or else we would have come and picked you up from the airport." Cyborg finished looking rather smug at his own quick thinking.

Rickeyna tilted her head at the remark. "I didn't come in on a plane."

It was Robyn's turn to speak now. "Well what did you take then?" The question seemed logical enough. Just asking how she got from one place to another. Maybe it was a question better left for another time at least for when they were all sitting down.

"I used my wings." Rickeyna answered back simply enough. She flew using her wings... Her what!!

"Friend, I am not familiar with term wings. What manner of travel is this?" Starfire the now humanized alien asked. But all were to drop their mouths open when the newcomer closed her eyes slowly and out of her back sprouted two perfectly formed pairs of wings.

The wings spanned at least three feet on either side of her body and were white as snow and looked to be as soft as silk. But what kind of girl has wings growing from her back. As she opened her eyes she got a reception she didn't expect.

"Oh my how wonderful." Exclaimed Starfire.

"Cool mind if I touch them?" Came the request from Raven. The others nodded their heads as if asking for the same privilege. When Rickeyna nodded her head allowing them to touch they all seemed to converge on her with careful touches and light brushing. She smiled at the feeling of her wings being petted. But the smile was quickly whipped from her face as she looked up to see that Changeling hadn't been among those to touch her wings.

Suddenly she felt her world crumbling...Was he angry? Did he find her repulsive? She would have asked had it not been for the next question being directed her way.

"So what are you if not human?" Raven asked curious about the background of her new friend.

"I am an Angel, or half anyway. My father was the leader of all Angels and my mother a human woman. They feel in love and he gave up all his powers to be with her. I am something that was never to be. Jaden, would you hate me for not telling you sooner?" Rickeyna looked to Changeling with tears brimming her eyes.

"Who's Jaden?" Cyborg asked

"That's my real name Cy, and as for forgiving you....."

Sorry so short the next one will be longer.So questions comments all reviews are welcome...Tell me what you think about it so far and if you have any ideas for my up coming chapters. Don't worry it gets better...-Magnetic


	3. See What I Can Do

Well here I am again writing on my lovely fanfic...does anyone find this interesting? Well it gets much better and a whole lot more exciting....time and patience will tell.... I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS...BUT I DO OWN MAGENTIC AKA RICKEYNA

**Chapter 3**

Changeling stood before Magnetic as the rest of the Titans got a closer look at her wings. He stood and stared at the wonder that she was. Why hadn't she told him about this? He thought she just might be like Robin, all martial arts and agility. But here she stood like an angel from heaven, and in a way she was. So when she looked at him with those pleading eyes and asked him to forgive her he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"And as for forgiving you..." Jaden the man, not Beastboy not changeling, strolled across the room with natural animal grace and kissed the woman of his dreams. The kiss was sweet yet not. Magical yet sensual. It seemed it was all over too soon, and Jaden stepped back. He was ready for whatever she might say next....

"Jaden I..."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Rickeyna never finished her sentence before the alarm cut in followed by Robin... "Titans we have a break in at the Jump City Prision."

"Looks more like a breat out honey, but I'm sure you knew that." Smiled the soon to be Mrs. 'Robin'. Robin turned to Magnetic...

"Ready to show us what you can do?" He questioned.

"Let's make it happen." She stated before her wings spread out. Robin smiled, she'd be good for Changeling.

"Titans Go!!"

At the scene of the crime the Titans were surprised to see the scene eerily quiet. Starfire and Raven landed at the scene, just as Robin and Cyborg pulled up in their respective vehicles.

"So where is everyone?" Starfire questioned. Just as a huge energy blast slammed her into the brick wall behind them.

Elsewhere Changeling and Magnetic hovered in the sky, a heated disscution was in the works. "You kissed me Jaden. Does that mean your not mad at me anymore?"

Jaden gave her a look filled with innocence. "When was I ever mad at you I was Just shocked, you never said anything about powers."

"You never asked. But then again you never said anything about your powers. Or your origin. I was just keeping my identity safe as I am sure you were too. We're even then. So start ov-..." Rickeyna was interrupted by Jaden kissing her and she quickly started to kiss him back... Jaden pulled her closer putting one hand behind her head and the other on her but pulling her tighter against him...The kiss was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. They looked at each other with the silent agreement to finish this later, as they rushed off to the crime scene.

Raven went to make sure that Starfire was okay and was rewarded with an energy blast to the back. She tried to block it but wasn't fast enough. Having control of her emotions, meant she didn't need magic words to call her powers. She need just think, but it still wasn't quick enough.

Hearing another strangled cry Raven struggled to turn seeing Cyborg and Robin being pressed into the wall by two shadowed figures. Both about as tall as Cyborg and looked about as strong. Footsteps were heard as two more shadowed figures joined the group. As one the figures removed their hoods and as one the Titans gasped.

All the figures had what appeared to be horns growing from their foreheads. The figure holding Cyborg raised his hand and in his palm glowed a fireball. Cyborg started to get scared, his circuts would be fried within a matter of seconds. The 'Deamon' raised his fire filled hand and the other 'Deamons' followed suit. Hands were raised the Titans shivered in fear, but were ready for the end to come.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

One perfect note could be heard resounding through the air. The 'Deamons' dropped to the ground in pain. As the note went on the 'Deamons' caught fire, yet the fire was white. They continued to burn, then they disappeared as if they had never been. The Titans were released from the wall, Changeling healped up a falled Starfire. The other Titans stood and looked to the sky, as Magnetic slowly decended to the ground, her wings still spread out the Titans ran over to her.

"What was that?" Cyborg questioned wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I think we just saw what she could do." Raven answered.

Magnetic smiled a smile that could light a thousand others and said in a tone as smooth as polished stones, "I can do a lot more than that."

So what do you think? Magnetic Seems like a pretty interesting person...being...? She and Changeling would make a great couple... That is if they ever get a chance to talk.....Well Review please... it's always welcome...5 reviews bring on the next chapter...


	4. Love Me Angel

I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own Magnetic a.k.a Rickeyna

I'd also like to thank all of you for your reviews and for reading on even when I made no sense.

**Chapter 4**

Everyone wanted to know what Magnetic had meant by 'she could do much more than that' but, when they got back to the tower no one asked. A very tired Raven showed Rickeyna to her room. It was a basic guest room with an empty book shelf occupying on wall, on the other wall was a full length mirror and next to it was an oak entertainment center in which the TV was kept and a matching oak dresser. A door was next to the dresser, which led to her personal bathroom. Sitting in the middle of the room was a queen size canopy bed.

Rickeyna thanked Raven as she headed down the hallway towards Robin's room. Rickeyna found her bags already unpacked and made a mental note to thank the person who put up her baggage. She went through the dresser and found the items she would need after a shower. Laying out her items and undressing she went into her bathroom and started the water for her shower letting it get as hot as she could stand it.

Rickeyna slipped into the shower and let the water ripple over her body smoothing away some of the aches and pains of the day. As she stood there under the steamy water, she ran the days events through her head. She had kissed Jaden!! Well he did kiss back but still, she didn't want him to think that was what she had come here for in the first place. It wasn't but it was a nice bonus. **Bonus**!! He probably wasn't even going to talk to her again. A guy like him didn't want to get involved with a freak like her.

Rickeyna let the thoughts fall from her mind as she started to run the special soap over her skin. It felt like silk over the steaming flesh of her body. She wondered what it would be like if she was with Jaden. Would he be gentle like she had known him to be, or would he be savage with the intensity of all the predators he could become. She sighed as she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

"Yeah like he'd want anything to do with you, he's just not your type." But oh she could hope. She let two lonely tears slip from her eyes as she put on her robe and went back into the bedroom.

"Rickeyna...I..." Before her sat Changeling waiting for her on her bed, looking very distressed.

She knew this was coming this was regret for what they had done. She knew and still she couldn't help the fresh tears that began slipping from her eyes. "You don't have to say anything Jaden. You wish I had never come here, let alone kissed you. I'm sorry, I'll go. Just let me get dressed first." She turned to the dresser before she remembered her clothes were lying on the bed. She walked over to the bed being careful not to get to close to Jaden. He probably thought her a freak and wanted her as far away from him as possible.

Changeling grabbed her wrists pulling her closer to him as he stood. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You hate me and want me gone. I'm a freak!" She nearly shouted as she again started to sob.

"No your not, if you hadn't noticed we're all a little different. And I don't hate you I l..." Jaden stopped speaking...shocked at what he almost revealed.

Teary eyed Rickeyna looked up at him. "What Jaden?"

The man formerly known as Beast Boy took a chance and kissed the woman of his dreams. He kissed her with everything he had in him and he kissed her with everything he never knew he had. As he slowly withdrew from her, he realized, he did love her. Throwing all caution to the wind Jaden picked her up and laid her down on the bed lying beside her.

He continued to kiss her as she responded in kind. Jaden took in a sharp breath as he felt Rickeyna start to unbutton his shirt. She stilled immediately. "I'm sorry I thought...I'm sorry" She looked on the verge of more tears. He silenced her with a kiss and stood removing both his shirt and pants for her. Rickeyna now took in a sharp breath, for he was easily the most beautiful being she had ever seen. His 6 pack abs, his muscular thighs, and strong arms and toned chest. She continued to stare finally bringing her eyes up to meet his, what she saw there nearly threw her. For he looked at her with a longing she thought she felt alone.

She stood and dropped her robe letting him have time to take her in. Her toned body of brown sugar her thighs lean and strong her curves and finally back to her eyes. He slowly joined her back on the bed and stroked her hair while looking into her eyes. "I want you to know I love you, I...I never."

She put her hand up to stop him from talking. "It's okay, me either." Jaden smiled and she smiled back. As he leaned in to kiss her she whispered back "I love you too."

Passion erupted from them like lava streaming from a volcano. Jaden kissed her and she kissed back. He ran his hands along her body and memorized every part. They panted as the heat in the room went up. She ran a tentative hand over him and he drew in a sharp breath. Leaning over her, Jaden looked down into her eyes, silently asking if she was sure. At her nod they became one.

A soft moan came from his throat as the feel of her. As they began to move together more moans could be heard from her as she looked up into his eyes. As the time went by they knew they were reaching a place they could never return from. As they reached the height Jaden bit her above her right breast, marking her as his forever. They moved apart and fell into a blissful sleep.

So how about that, our Beast Boy is all grown up, he's in love with an angel... Things look good, but the cultural differences might be too much for the new couple. What will the other titans think? Reviews Are Welcomed.


	5. The Meeting and The Threat

I do not own Teen Titans but I do own Magnetic aka Rickeyna

I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reads my story even when it doesn't make sense. And to those who review it, you're all sweet.

Chapter 5

Rickeyna lay in her bed feeling blissfully warm. She rolled over onto her back and stretched feeling the muscles in her body protest at the sudden movement. Man did she ach. She looked over to the person beside her and smiled knowing he was the reason why. She felt a surge of love when she thought back over the past week.

_Monday had been the day after she and Jaden sealed their love for each other. They tried to act as normal as possible around the other titans, it worked until Tuesday when Cyborg caught them in the middle of a heavy make out session in Changeling's bedroom. Of course he had gone and told the other Titans, but not before he got an eyeful of Magnetic naked._

_Cyborg couldn't help it; he was after all still a man, a cybernetic one but a man none the less. Jaden erupted upon seeing Cyborg staring at his mate. Leaping across the room and changing in to a lion, Cyborg closed the bedroom door in just enough time to keep his throat where it was. No one was talking any chances this was not the Beast Boy of the past. This was a man and a man in love is worse yet._

_Wednesday had brought about a team meeting of witch the main topic had been the relationship between Magnetic and Changeling. In attendance had been: Aqualad (Man from Atlantis), Speedy (aide to Green Arrow), Kid Flash (Now known as 'The Flash'), and a woman named Terra. At this meeting Robin asked to be called Nightwing from then on, and all agreed, wanting to quickly get that out of the way and get on with the juicy stuff._

_The Titans confronted Jaden and Rickeyna on their relationship, and just about forced them to come out with it. Rickeyna was about to deny the whole thing when something amazing happened._

_"So basically we want you to be upfront with us, just admit it." Nightwing said_

_Terra looked from Nightwing to Changeling willing it not to be so. So what if she hadn't been around for a few months, he should have waited for her. He was hers. Magnetic stood up and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Changeling._

_"I Love her."_

_Terra looked shocked "I'm sorry could you repeat that I don't think I heard you right."_

_Jaden turned and looked at the woman whom he had loved as a boy and turned to look and the woman he now loved as a man. "I said I love her and I don't care who knows it." He ended with a smile, as an ecstatic Rickeyna smiled along with him._

_Terra was not so happy, "NO!!!" From that simple protest the room shook. She turned and looked directly at Rickeyna. "You will not take him from me. If I have to kill you to be with him so be it." With that said she got up and left the room. The threat hung in the air and no one knew what to say._

_"I do not think that Friend Terra would do such a thing. Do not worry new friend Rickeyna." Starfire smiled and her belief became the belief of everyone else._

Jaden slowly opened his eyes and rolled over so he was spooning against Rickeyna's side. She smiled as he kissed her and she kissed him back. Quickly their passions erupted and they had to part for fear of loosing control. He stared at her through the eyes a lover and looked back with the eyes of an angel.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm on Magnetic's watch went off, she reached over to the nightstand and turned it off. When she turned back around, Changeling was staring at her. "I have to go, it's my father."

So what do you think? Getting interesting? I know someone has to be wondering who or what her father is. Well you'll just have to wait. 5 reviews and I'll give you the next chapter. All reviews are welcome.


	6. The Angel and The Shock

**I do not own Teen Titans but I do own Rickeyna aka Magnetic....**

**Also I would like to take this time to publicly respond to one of the readers of my FanFiction by saying respectfully ::coughs:: THIS IS F&ING FICTION AND I CAN WRITE IT AS CLOSE TO OR AS FAR AWAY FROM THE TRUTH AS I SEE FIT...THAT'S WHY IT"S CALLED FICTION!!! Thank you all and enjoy the story...**

Chapter 6

As if that little revelation didn't mean anything, Rickeyna rolled over and kissed Jaden then slipped off the bed. She walked across the room naked to look in her dresser for something appropriate to wear. Jaden watched her as she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

She wasn't in the shower for more than one minute before Jaden joined her. Rickeyna turned to find him staring at her in a shocked sort of way.

"What's wrong love?" She questioned.

"Don't act like it's nothing. You're going to see your father? But I thought..." His questions were ended by a soft lingering kiss from the lips of his personal angel. She looked up at him from her small height.

"Come and see him if you're so curious." She replied. Jaden smiled and pulled her closer for a kiss, knowing that's exactly what he was going to do. They finished the shower with some minor distractions from Jaden. Well maybe not minor. Though they managed to get dressed and were soon on their way out of the tower.

"Hey guys. Where are you off to?" Asked Nightwing, who was now over 6 feet tall, muscular with long black hair that was currently pulled back. All traces of the Robyn they once knew was gone, all but the black mask donning his face.

"I have a few errands to do, Jaden offered to go with me." Rickeyna quickly lied. Jaden didn't question why.

"Oh, ok maybe we could hang out another day." He replied

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Well we're off." Rickeyna grabbed Jaden and they left.

"What was that in there? The Nightwing I know would have never let us leave like that." Questioned Jaden.

Rickeyna got behind the wheel of her new 2005 Scion xB, she started the engine and leaned over toward Jaden. "That's why they call me magnetic."

Jaden spent the rest of the ride in silence. He tried to grip exactly what she meant, but didn't want to think she meant she had influenced his mind. Just as he was about to question her, they stopped in front of a pair of giant iron gates. Rickeyna entered a code on the security pad. The gates opened and they drove up a long lane to a mansion with a circular driveway.

Jaden whistled low to himself as he took a look around. They parked next to a new Hummer and started to walk up to the front door, when something caught Jaden's eye. There was a large tree with pieces of fruit hanging off its branches. It wasn't the tree, but the light that surrounded it. Something about it looked familiar, but before he could think of what, they were walking into the front door.

"Dad...Dad..." Rickeyna called as they walked through various rooms of the elegantly decorated mansion.

"Over here Magnetic." Finally came they the reply, the voice was deep yet sensual. As they rounded the corner of what could only be described as the living room, Jaden halted.

"There you are, did you call for me? What's wrong?" The questions flooded out of Rickeyna in a rush.

"Yes I called for you my daughter. Who is this you have brought with you?" The man, Rickeyna's father, questioned.

"This is Jaden, or Changeling, as he is also known. He's my boyfriend. Jaden this is my dad, the angel Michael." Rickeyna stepped back as Michael stood. He was all of 6 foot 3, with jet black hair to his waist and bright green eyes. He looked muscular yet agile. He looked powerful yet young. He didn't look like an angel and just as soon as Jaden thought it, Michael's wings burst from his back, larger than Magnetic's, filling the large room. A light, as bright as six 100 watt light bulbs, came from his skin.

"Is this something more like you were expecting?" Michael questioned, as deep sensual voice returning.

At Jaden's nod he let himself slip into the human form as he regarded Jaden with something close to suspicion. Jaden was just starting to get uncomfortable, when Michael spoke again.

"You slept with my daughter."

Rickeyna was silent, Jaden almost choked. "Did you perhaps inform him of our ways?" At her silence, Michael went on. "You didn't did you? The let leave it to me. Changeling, I have heard many good things about you, as has my father. You are a good man however Magnetic is not human even if her mother is. It's complicated, but nevertheless, if you sleep with an angel 1 of 2 things happens. Either they accept you and you live, or they don't and you die. If they do accept you, you are bonded for all eternity. One of the pair, the female of course, becomes with child."

Up until that point Jaden was following him. When he said child Jaden felt like he was transported to another land.

"Well what are you going to do? Run of live forever with Magnetic?" Michael questioned, he seemed to do that a lot.

"I...I..." Jaden stammered.

"Well?" Michael prodded.

The room started to spin for Rickeyna. With one last breath she whispered "Jaden...Dad...", and then Magnetic dropped to the floor unconscious.

**What do you think of the way things are turning out. That tree do you know what it really was...and what about Michael was he THE Michael? All in good time my friends... Reviews are welcomed...**


	7. Meet My Family

I do not own The Teen Titans but I do own Magnetic aka Rickeyna …also the character known as Ariel and the character known as Michael.

Chapter 7

When Rickeyna woke up, she was laying in a bed in the room she grew up in. She moved to sit up and found she felt fine, but was confused as to why she passedout in the first place.

"Well the Sleeping Beauty finally awakes." Came a voice from the left.

Rickeyna turned to see who had spoken, on the couch to her left sat a male of about 20 with long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. When he stood you could see that he was 6 foot 3, but that's where the similarities between him and Michael ended. For where as Michael had dark good looks, this man had the light.

"Ariel, what are you doing here?" Rickeyna questioned.

Ariel looked wounded for a minute. "My twin sister passes out and you don't think I would be here? I had to see if I could do anything."

That's right she had forgotten that Ariel worked with Raphael now, healing the sick. But she wasn't sick. Was she? "Ariel, where's the guy that came home with me?"

"Ah you mean the Changeling?" Ariel smiled then and the room seemed to grow brighter. "He's in the kitchen with Dad."

Rickeyna moved toward the door. Ariel blocked her path. She looked up into his eyes, and ocean blue and hers Carmel. He seemed to be waiting.

"Okay, I met him online a year or so ago. We've been keeping in touch. Well not to long ago he told me his secret, that he and his friends were The Teen Titans.I went to go visit then and see it I could help and…"

Ariel cut her off, "…you fell in love."

"…and I fell in love." Rickeyna sighed. "Oh man before I forget again. Some of the Titans got attacked the other night. When Jaden and I showed up to rescue them," Rickeyna didn't miss the look Ariel gave her when she said showed up, "we saw that the attackers were Deamons."

Woah he was paying attention now. "Deamons??!! How did you know? You didn't…" he trailed off.

"…use the Voice Of Purity. I did they caught on fire, White Flamed fire."

Ariel ran his hands through his hair pulling it from its hair tie so it fell in layers around his face and shoulders. "You didn't tell Dad yet?"

She shook her head no. "Don't ask me why not, you know why. This is something I have to do without his help."

"You don't Need to prove your worthy, your pure Angel." Ariel responded. His sister looked ready to scream.

"That's easy for you to say, you're the reincarnation of a previous angel. Me, who ever heard of Magnetic? I have to prove myself, if only to myself.

"Would you take help from an older brother?" Ariel asked quietly.

"BY 1 Minute!!" Rickeyna yelled. "But yes. I would like that." They hugged each other, two halves of the same person.

"I better go pack if we're leaving today." Ariel kissed his sisters cheek and ran off to his room. He wouldn't need but 5 minutes to pack. Rickeyna went to find Jaden.

In the kitchen, Michael sat eating some tofu eggs Jaden made him. It wasn't half bad once you put catsup on it.

"So what do you think Michael?" Jaden questioned.

"I think they're good and call me Dad. You are in fact to be the father of…"

"Hey Dad, we're gonna take off in a bit. What are you two doing anyway?" Rickeyna questioned.

"I was just showing your I mean, I was showing Dad some of my recipes. He said they were pretty good."

"Your calling him Dad?" Rickeyna questioned looking from Michael to Jaden to Michael again.

Just then Ariel walked in carrying two suit cases and Rickeyna's car keys. "Dad I'm gonna go with Rickeyna for a while." He looked between his sister, his father and his would be brother-in-law. Ariel had the feeling he was missing something.

"I think that's a very good idea Ariel. The two of you together are a very power force indeed. When Jaden joins us and Ariel finds a wife, we'll be set." Michael had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Uhh okay then, that means it's time to leave." Ariel said picking up his bags and walking out. "Bye Dad." He called over his shoulder.

Rickeyna And Jaden threw a goodbye to a still thoughtful Michael, as they exited the mansion. When they got to the car, Ariel had just finished loading his bags. "Rikki, you ride in back and rest till we get there. Jade it's me and you in the front. I want to get to know my twin sisters new boyfriend." He smiles then giving Jaden the impression he better tread softly.

"Okay, but one question. Why call me Jade?" Jaden questioned the blond angel before him.

"Your green my sister thinks your precious. She wouldn't give away her-"

"ARIEL!!" Rickeyna yelled. Ariel backed off.

"No more explination needed, I get your point." They all quieted down for the long ride back to Jump City.

So what do you think? Did you figure out what made Magnetic's family so special besides the fact that they were a family of Angels. Do you think Magnetics twin Ariel wants to hurt Changeling? What kind of powers do you think Ariel has? And does Magnetic Have any more powers we haven't seen. This and many more questions answered in the next chapter of To Love An Angel. Reviews are welcomed…or I could stop writing? Your choice.


	8. Meet My Mate

I do not own the Teen Titans….but I do own the characters known as Jaden (Not Changeling), Magnetic aka Rickeyna, Ariel, Con-EL (Not SuperBoy)

**Chapter 8**

As Rickeyna slept in the back seat, Ariel filled Jaden in. It seems he was full of questions.

"So why did she pass out exactly?" Jaden wanted to know

"The baby. An Angel pregnancy is very different from that of any living being. As most Angels are made not born, Rickeyna and I are the only Angels that were born. Her, or rather, your baby needs constant life energy."

Jaden looked over at Ariel as he turned the wheel to the right and around the next corner. "Like a vampire?"

Ariel smiled, the car grew brighter. "Yes, like a vampire. Without the blood though. Also, an Angel pregnancy will only take about a month."

"SO soon? Will the- will. I don't know wether it's a boy or a girl." He commented worried "Is it safe for so quick a pregnancy?"

Ariel nodded "Yes, absolutely. It might be on of both actually. Though judging by how she passed out, I'd say twins for sure."

Jaden turned to comment further and noticed they had pulled up to the tower. He popped the trunk and then turned off the car. Ariel and Rockeyna were walking towards the front door as he locked the car.

"Hey guys, we're back, and we brought a visitor with us." Changeling said to the Titans sitting in the front room.

Ariel introduced himself to the house members and their leader, Nightwing. Strange that one with the mask. As he was stepping back to let Changeling show him to his room, SuperBoy walked into the room. Tall, about 6 foot 2, with black hair and bright blue eyes. Taking traits from both of his parents.

Too many things happened at once. Everyone noticed how time seemed to move slower, as Ariel froze, and Con-EL started to walk towards him. Ariel smiled, the room grew brighter. Con-EL held out his hand for Ariel to shake, and as their hands touched Con-EL's eyes started to glow blue. The Titans were shocked, and very uncomfortable. Ariel and Con-EL stopped shaking hands, and the glow stopped coming from Con-EL's eyes.

"Ok, am I missing something here?" Cyborg questioned

"I think we all are." Nightwing answered back

Rickeyna stepped forward, "Ariel, you and Con-EL should come with us." She indicated the us stood for her and Jaden. "Excuse us." The rest of the Titans looked on as they left the room.

"Weird." Aqualad turned Aquaman commented

"Isn't it always around here." Flash put in , to refer to the constant missions that always involved something out of the ordinary.

Elsewhere in the tower, Jaden sat down the four sodas and cups on his bedroom table. Ariel, Con-EL and Rickeyna sat around it, as he took his place next to Magnetic.

"Ok, out with it, what's with the glowing thing?" Jaden question

"Me?" Ariel and Con-EL asked at the same time

"Yes both of you." He said

"Every Angel is allowed one mate for eternity. As Magnetic is yours, Con-EL is my mate. Your mate doesn't need to be born on Earth. As our, uh Grandfather, made many planets of humanoids and Angels." Ariel finished taking Con-EL's hand

Magnetic practically beamed happiness at her twin, who felt this and looked in her direction. Jaden looked even more confused. "But uh, he's a guy."

Ariel and Con both nodded, "I can produce children, but only with certain special persons."

"U Re At Ful Con-EL." (You are so beautiful) Ariel almost whispered.

"S Re U" (So are you) Con-EL replied, before tipping his head to the side, in a strangely reptilian gesture, to regard Magnetic. "Twin boys, that's going to be a handful."

No one got what Con-EL had said for a moment, too rapped up in the sudden subject change, until Jaden burst out with-

"Holy Crap! I'm going to have a son! Two sons!" He shouted, before he began to dance around the room in celebration. Magnetic and Ariel winced from the casual use of one of their Grandfather's phrases.

Con-EL turned to Ariel and smiled, to Ariel, the world grew brighter.

So what do you think? Keep going? 2 Reviews and on I go. Twin boys? Con-EL and Ariel? What are Ariel's powers? What will Superman think about this? Or Lex for that matter? Much more coming up next…..but the question is….do I show it to you- Magnetic


End file.
